That Should Be Me
by Wonderstrucks
Summary: "I barely hear what he says next because by now, my face is flaring with anger. How dare he have the nerve to touch her like that. Hasn't it registered in his brain yet that she's mine and not his? That should be me having my arm around her and helping her with her throw." Oneshot.


Every day is the same damn thing. I wake up, go to the training academy to mentor future tributes, then go home and sleep. Don't get me wrong – I love the academy. I mean it's where I learned everything I know today about killing people or torturing them to death. But sometimes, I just get sick of it. Most of the trainees just don't seem to make any effort or show any enthusiasm for harming people, and that sure as hell isn't going to help them at all when their time comes to volunteer.

There is, however, one positive to the academy – it's really the only chance I get to see my girlfriend, Clove. We've been dating for months now and by some miracle, our parents haven't caught us once. We plan on keeping it that way. If they so much as see us holding hands, we'll be dead. My dad in particular despises the idea of me being in a romantic relationship. He thinks that it will distract me from "what's most important" aka, training. I don't really see his logic though. I'm already the best when it comes to swords in District 2.

When I enter the academy, I do first what I always do: grab my sword. Yes, it is _my _sword and only _mine._ If anyone even lays one finger on it, I'll personally bash their skull in before they even have the chance to apologize.

Twisting my sword around, my trainee, Ajax, comes over to me. "Hey, Cato. I'm ready for training."

I turn around to look at him. Well one thing's for sure, he _doesn't _look ready for training in any way. He's not wearing any armor, not carrying any sword or even any weapon at all, and best of all he looks like he just ran in the door at the last second. Sometimes I wonder to myself how I, of all the mentors here, got stuck with Ajax.

Looking him up and down, I cross my arms. "Are you sure about that? I think you're forgetting a few things."

Ajax glances down at himself with widened eyes, as if just realizing that he isn't prepared in the least. "Oh, sorry, Cato. Hold on. I'll be right back."

He runs off toward the armor table and I smirk, shaking my head. Honestly, I don't know what possessed him to want to train here for the Games. Sure, he does show some interest, but he puts in little effort if any at all. Then again, he probably didn't have a choice. Most of us don't.

While waiting for Ajax to get ready, I look around the room. All the other mentors have started on their training. Surprise, surprise. At the other side of the room, I spot Enobaria yelling at her trainee for what I'm guessing was a bad throw. Brutus is showing off with his sword skills while his own trainee just watches in both horror and amazement. As for Clove, I don't see her anywhere. Furrowing my eyebrows, I scan around the room once again for my girlfriend.

Then I see her by the targets to my right. She's standing a good distance away from one of the targets, knife in hand, with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Simply put, she's in the zone. I smirk, I always love to watch her when I get the chance to. It's probably the most graceful I've ever seen her, with the accuracy she has throwing knives.

But the show is put to a stop when my friend, Lucas, who happens to be a mentor as well, appears beside Clove. I hone my gaze in on them as Lucas says something to her. Unfortunately, I can't hear that well from way over hear, but I make out what I can.

"Nice shot, Clove," Lucas remarks. I cringe at the playful tone in his voice. What does he think he's doing? What makes him think he can flirt with _my _Clove?

"Thanks," she replies bluntly. Of course she's oblivious to all of this. Clove is smart and intuitive, but when it comes to flirting, she'll have no idea what's going on. And for me, that's a good thing.

Lucas puts on a smirk and I swear I saw him eyeing her up and down. I clench my fists into tight balls, glaring at him even though I know he doesn't notice. "Maybe I can show you a trick or two," he continues.

"Umm, okay." She seems hesitant, as if thinking, _"Who is this guy that thinks he's better than me?"_ and I wouldn't be surprised if she is. Wearing the most egotistical smile imaginable, Lucas wraps one arm around her, holding out her throwing arm, and standing much closer than he should be.

I barely hear what he says next because by now, my face is flaring with anger. How dare he have the nerve to touch her like that. Hasn't it registered in his brain yet that she's _mine _and not _his? _That should be _me _having my arm around her and helping her with her throw. I tighten my fists then kick the next thing I see, which happens to be a whole rack of armor. But I don't stop there. I pick up my sword and throw it all the way across the room, forcing anyone in it's path to dart out of the way to safety. Then, it hits the bulls-eye of the target dead on. My eyes widen, I didn't think that would happen. That's for sure.

At this point, everyone in the room has stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me in utter astonishment. I guess I didn't really know what I was doing until after it happened. That definitely wasn't the smartest move to make, me being a mentor. It'll be a miracle if I'm not fired.

Everyone remains silent, their mouths hanging open. Clove and Lucas are no exception. Internally, I smirk, seeing the impressed look on Lucas's face. _Good, you should be jealous, Lucas._

I shouldn't be celebrating now though. Clove is probably going to yell at me for being so stupid and not to mention nearly killing quite a few people. Yeah, I'm screwed.

Then strangely, everyone goes back to what they were doing, acting as if I _didn't _just throw a sword all the way across the room and endanger most of the trainees. Well better this then all of them running at me with knives and arrows.

I retrieve my sword, pulling it out of the target. It was stuck in there pretty good. In fact, I could've sworn I was pulling the tip of it out of the wall. I hold my sword in my hands, staring down at it. Suddenly, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smirk, and turn around to face her. When I say face, it's really more like looking straight down. She's pretty short compared to me. Only this time, I avoid her gaze, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Listen, Clove. I'm really—"

"Don't be," she interrupts and brings my face back around so our eyes meet. God, why does she have to be so freaking adorable? You're asking for a death sentence every time you look into those dark, wild eyes of hers. I try my best to look away, but I can't with her holding my head in place. "

"I thought it was hot." A playful smirk creeps up on her face and now, I can't look away.

I smirk and snake my arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to me. "Oh, really?"

Instead of responding, she just smiles then pulls my face down to hers and kisses me hard on the lips. Positioning my hands on her neck, I kiss her back, and before I closed my eyes, I caught the envious look in Lucas's eyes. It doesn't matter that he had his hands all over her before. Because at least now he knows that she's mine.


End file.
